1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for displacing and/or for opening and closing of at least one drawer, one flap, one door or the like. The invention furthermore relates to a method for displacing and/or for opening and closing of at least one drawer, one flap, one door or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
An aid for starting the pushing of a drawer is known from EP 1 347 732 A1. This pushing aid has a drive unit and a control and regulating device for controlling and regulating the at least one drive unit. Furthermore, a sensor unit in the form of an acceleration measuring unit is provided for detecting the direction of rotation and/or the number of revolutions of the driveshaft. The number of revolutions detected by this sensor unit and the direction of rotation of the driveshaft are supplied to the control and regulating device. In this case the drawer is in a direct functional connection with the driveshaft of the drive mechanism. As soon as an acceleration, for example because of a manual actuation of the drawer, is detected by the acceleration measuring arrangement of this device, the drive is activated for aiding the manual actuation.
In connection with this prior art it is necessary to determine the force in the form of the acceleration applied to the drawer by the manual actuation. However, this involves a large outlay, because the acceleration is a vectorial value, which is moreover defined by the second temporal derivation of the traveled path. It is therefore necessary to determine the direction, as well as the amount, of this time-dependent vector.